


He won't win

by Pixie_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comforting James, F/M, Pregnancy, Tears, fears, hormonal lily, worried about her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Tired and hormonal, Lily's worries have been in overdrive. So much so she hasn't had a good nights sleep in over a month, and it is starting to take its toll.James finally works out there is something wrong and gets his wife to open up to him. Which is clearly what she needed to do.





	He won't win

**Author's Note:**

> March - Tears and Fears
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or places. 
> 
> This work has not been beta read. 
> 
> Will be (eventually) cross-posted to FFN and Wattpad.

The Potter's little house in Godric's Hollow was spotless, Lily was in full nesting mode according to James. She was sat at the kitchen table, worn out and aching. There was stew simmering away on the stove as she sat half asleep in the chair. 

“Lily, darling,” James said, placing his hands on his wife’s too thin shoulders. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she tipped her head back, and he saw how tired she was in her eyes. The green wasn't as bright as usual, they weren't full if their sparkle that never failed to make him smile. 

“Lily,” James repeated his tone a little scolding. “Go take a nap if you're tired.” 

At this Lily crumpled in on herself and sobbed. James knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. “Whatever is the matter?” 

Lily shook with her sobs, shaking her head. “I can’t sleep.” She clutched hold of James’ arms. “Every time I close my eyes-” She broke off as she sobbed harder. 

“Shh,” James soothed, pulling her as close as he could while running his fingers through her long hair. “I’m here Lil, please try and sleep? You need to.” 

“I know.” She said, her voice breaking. “I just can’t.” She hated closing her eyes. 

“Could you not take a sleeping draught?” James suggested. 

Lily shook her head. “Or at least none that I already have brewed, I have no idea on any effect they might have on the baby.” She said, her hand automatically going to her enlarged belly, that carried their six-month-old baby. 

“Okay,” James sighed. “Just try and rest. You’re looking so ill, and I am worrying.” 

“I know,” Lily said, her sobs subsiding. “I’m just scared.” 

“About?” James asked. Helping Lily to her feet again.

“Everything,” Lily sighed. She headed to the stove to check on the stew. “Dinner is done, could you get me some bowls out of the cupboard for me?” 

She moved the steaming pot onto the table, grabbing the bread out of the pantry as well as the butter out of the fridge. She put them down turning to get the knives and forks out, to see James had beaten her to it. So she sat down and served up the stew into their bowls. James laid the cutlery down before sitting down opposite her. 

“Smells amazing Lily,” he said, inhaling the delicious smell of lamb and veg permeating the kitchen. “As always.”

“Thanks,” she replied with a smile as she began eating. 

They were settled down and eating when James, who had been watching Lily since they sat down, cleared his throat. “Lily,” he began. “What are you scared of?” 

Lily sighed, she had hoped changing the subject would help, that having dinner would mean she wouldn’t have to talk about any of this right now. “Everything...” she began, then without warning, she voiced all the things that had been worrying her over the past few weeks. “Voldemort seems to be gaining followers by the day, and he still seems adamant about getting us.” She hiccuped but told herself that she will not cry again.  “But there is no way I will  _ ever _ work for him, or with him, or support him.” She looked into James’s eyes. “And I know you won’t either.”

“I won’t,” James nodded. “Why would I ever want to support someone who is so-” He stopped, unable to find the words to describe their enemy, the enemy of any good witch or wizard. 

“Good,” Lily smiled before carrying on. “But what about when this little one,” she put her hands on her belly arrives, “What then? He won’t stop, and I am afraid for him, for us. For the wizarding world in general.” 

James smiled sadly. “We will protect the little one, so will the Order. He won’t win Lily, not with Dumbledore leading us all. We will beat him.” 

Lily wished she could be so sure. She knew it was most likely her hormones talking, but she couldn’t help worrying. “What if he gets to Mum and Dad, or heaven forbid Petunia?” Lily said, her voice breaking at the end. Yes, things between her and her sister had been strained for a while, but she would hate for anything to happen to her. Yes, she had married that awful Vernon, but that didn’t stop them being sisters or stop lily caring about her. 

“Lily,” James said, his voice breaking in worry about his wife and their unborn child. “Please, try not to worry.” 

They finished eating and at James’s insistence went up to bed so Lily could try to have a nap. 

 

That was the first night, in nearly a month that Lily slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> As it stands this is a one-shot, though if I can come up with ideas (which may very well happen) I may add more chapters in the future.


End file.
